Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock
Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock ist ein Buch, das in keinem der Spiele einen Auftritt erhält und zur Reihe Pocket Guide to the Empire gehört. Es wurde zusammen mit veröffentlicht. Da es keine offizielle Übersetzung gibt, ist dies eine freie Übersetzung des englischen Textes zum Deutschen. Dies ist der originale Text. Inhalt Hochfels umfasst Großbretonien, die Dellese-Inseln, die Stämme vom Bjoulsae-Fluss und von alters her die Westliche Ebene. Die verschiedenen Personen der Provinz werden nur der Bequemlichkeit wegen Bretonen genannt, da es allzu zahlreiche Stadtstaaten, Fürstentümer, Baronien, Herzogtümer und Königreiche gibt, wobei Hochfels bis vor kurzem allen Versuchen der Zentralisierung in eine einzige Kultur oder Regierung widerstand. Die Nord des Ersten Kaiserreiches hatten niemals das gesamte Hochfels erobert; die Cyrodiil regierten es, doch es gelang ihnen nicht, die virulenten Sekten auszumerzen, die während des Interregnums mit erneuter Wut aufsprangen. Erst jetzt, unter der Führung des Dritten Kaiserreiches, schmeckt Hochfels die Früchte von Frieden und Einheit, obgleich einige wenige Bretonen unter Tiber Septims festen Hand immer noch aufbegehren. Abgesehen von der kaiserlichen Herrschaft sind die Bretonen untereinander nur durch ihre Sprache, die geographische Lage und die alte Kluft, die sie seit der Nacht der Tränen von ihren nordischen Vorläufern trennt, verbunden. In seinen "Tamrielischen Traktaten" gibt Khosey einen aus erster Hand stammenden Bericht von der "Entdeckung" der Bretonen durch eine nordische Jagdgesellschaft wieder. Die Bretonen waren infolge der zehn Generationen von Elfenvermischung und Sklaverei kaum noch als Menschen zu erkennen. Tatsächlich griff die Jagdgesellschaft die Bretonen in dem Glauben, sie wären irgendein neuer Stamm der Aldmeri, an und stoppten jene Schlachterei erst, als einer der ältesten begann, um sein Leben zu klagen; ein kreischendes Plädoyer, gesprochen im gebrochenen Nordischen. Als dies Windhelm erreichte, begründeten die Nord, dass die "Manmeri" in Wirklichkeit Abstammende menschlicher Sklaven während der elfischen Zerstörung von Saarthal wären. König Vrage machte es zu der ersten Priorität seines Reiches, seine lang gepeinigten Verwandten in Hochfels zu befreien. Seine anfänglichen Angriffe brachten ihn bis zum Bjoulsae-Fluss, doch hinter jenseits von diesem gelang es dem Ersten Kaiserreich nie, eine dauerhafte Präsenz zu etablieren; die listigen Elfen waren zu bewandert in ihrer Magie und viele der Bretonen unterstützten sie gegen ihre Möchtegern-Befreier. Ironischerweise brauchte es die Tyrannei des Alessianischen Ordens, um Hochfels endlich von elfischer Herrschaft zu befreien. Obwohl die Alessianer in der Schlacht im Glenumbra-Moor zermalmt wurden, schwächte jener teure Sieg die Macht der Aldmeri so stark, dass diese dem aufstrebenden Adel von Großbretonien nicht mehr widerstehen konnten. Innerhalb zweier Jahrzehnte nach der Niederlage der Alessianer reichte die Macht des Adels über die größten Teile von Hochfels. Jene Rebellion jedoch war kein koordiniertes Vorgehen, und während fast alles der Provinz im Jahre 1Ä 500 von elfischer Herrschaft befreit war, blieben einige wenige Teile noch eine lange Zeit unter jener eisernen Faust. Paradoxerweise war die Westliche Ebene eine der letzten Bastionen der Aldmeri in Hochfels, ein Vermächtnis, das noch heute erkennbar ist (siehe unten). Bretonen kämpften in den meisten der großen Konflikte tamrielischer Geschichte auf beiden Seiten mit, was die Schlacht im Glenumbra-Moor miteinbezieht; die Erinnerung an diese Siegen und Niederlagen fuhr damit fort, die Beziehung zwischen den zahlreichen Fraktionen dieses geteilten Volkes zu verderben. Die Bürger von Anticlere beispielsweise gedenken immer noch der Schlacht an der Duncreigh-Brücke, des "berühmten Sieges" ihres Herzogs über das benachbarte Ortsteil Sensford im Jahre 1Ä 1427; eine Schlacht, die anscheinend nichts erreichte, da jede Siedlung weiterhin die jeweils eigene Herrschaftsfamilie antiker Linie rühmte. Sie gedenken jene Schlacht, indem sie jedes Jahr die Hauptstraße Sensfords entlanglaufen, wobei dies ein Progress ist, der stets zahlreiche Verletzungen hervorruft, wenn er nicht einen kurzen Krieg zwischen den "Ritterorden" beider Dörfer provoziert. Heute ist die Sozialstruktur der Bretonen gespalten: eine arme Mittelklasse und eine mittellose Bauernschaft, eine magische Elite, getrennt von deren Elend, ein oftmals zusammenhangloses Durcheinander von Adel und auch Herrscherfamilien, über allen stehend. Letztere eingehend zu beschreiben, würde wohl den Rahmen dieser Broschüre sprengen, denn selbst die Eingeborenen haben bei der Unterscheidung ihrer Anführer voneinander Schwierigkeiten. Tatsächlich gibt es sogar einen alten Scherz unter den Bretonen: "Finde einen neuen Hügel, werde König." Diesen haben sich viele zu Herzen genommen. Jugendliche aller Berufe und Gewerbe von Hochfels verbringen ihre Freizeit in ritterlichen Beschäftigungen, sowohl reale als auch imaginäre, indem sie gute Taten vollbringen, in dem nicht selten vergeblichen Bemühen, eines Tages einen edlen Status zu erhalten. Dieser Drang nach Abenteuern dient mehr als alles andere als Hochfels' Sinn der nationalen Identität, eine besondere Form des Altruismus und des gegenseitigen Vertrauens, das die Bevölkerung untereinander zusammen schmiedet. Die Geographie der Provinz ist so abwechslungsreich wie seine Bevölkerung. Die bewaldeten Gipfel der Wrothgarianischen Berge, nur von Hirten und gelegentlich einer trostlosen Ortschaft besetzt, trennt die Westliche Ebene vom schwerer besiedelten Westen von Hochfels. Die einzigen wahren Städte liegen entlang der Illiac-Bucht, wo mehrere kleine Königreiche durch den Handel entlang der Bucht zum Bjoulsae-Fluss aufblühen. Im Landesinneren steigt das Land an der windgepeitschten Hochebene von Nord-Kambria, mit vielen kleinen Städten in den Falten und Tälern, die sich ihren Weg hinunter zu der nördlichen Küste winden. Jene idyllische Landschaft wird von den grimmigen Befestigungsanlagen, die als Erinnerung an die ständigen Kriege, welche die Provinz trübten, auf jedem Hügel und Felsen auftürmen. In vergangenen Zeiten bereicherte sich jeder kleinere Herr, sicher in seinem Schloss, mit Tribut von allen, die seine Domäne durchwanderten; ein Umstand, der wahrlich inkompatibel war mit dem freien Fluss des Handels. Nun hat Tiber Septim ein Programm begonnen, in welchem jene unzähligen Burgen abgerissen werden – eine kluge Politik, die mit dem Entfernen eines potenziellen Zufluchtsortes das Erreichen von Wohlstand erleichtern sollte. Obwohl die Bretonen in zahlreiche sich gegenseitig anfeindende Fraktionen aufgeteilt sind – für den Außenstehenden eine einzigartige Einheitlichkeit – herrschen im ganzen Land Architektur und Sitten. Bretonen sind keine fantasievolle Menschen, vielleicht ein Erbe der Elfen, und traditionelle Wege werden nur schwerlich aufgegeben. Ihre Dörfer sind angenehme Kollektionen von Fachwerkstrukturen von ein oder zwei Geschichten, mit dem rustikalen Gasthof, ein oder zwei Geschäften und vielleicht einem fürstlichen Anwesen, welches das Bild vervollständigt. Der Reisende muss nicht mehr als eine Handvoll bretonischer Gemeinschaften besuchen, bevor er den Geschmack des Ganzen eingefangen hat. Trotz ihres gehegten Partikularismus sind die Einwohner in der ganzen Provinz bemerkenswert ähnlich in Sachen Name, Akzent und Kleidung. Es kann sein, dass jene nicht bestätigte Homogenität ein gutes Omen für die Harmonie von Hochfels darstellt. Die meisten Bretonen teilen eine Affinität für Magie, was ohne Zweifel durch ihre beklagenswerte Vermischung mi tden Elfen herrührt. Dieses Talent manifestiert sich auf verschiedenste Arten und Weisen in Hochfels. In den reicheren, mehr urbanen Zentren der Iliac-Bucht hat die Magiergilde ihre Kunst systematisch organisiert. Kinder werden im frühen Alter für ihr magisches Potenzial getestet, und jene, die bestehen, erhalten von der Magiergilde geförderte Ausbildungsprogramme, oder aber kommen dort mit unabhängigen Sponsoren hinein. In weiter abgelegenen Regionen wie Glenpunkt oder die Wrothgarianische Berge, herrschen Hexen und Medizinmänner, schwerlich unterscheidbar von orkischen Schamanen, über die abergläubigen Bauern, mit magischen Fähigkeiten, die zwar ungeschult, aber oftmals beeindruckend sind. Bedeutende Orte Dolchsturz Als eine der ältesten und größten Städte von Hochfels sieht sich Dolchsturz seit langem als Hauptstadt jener Provinz, begründet im Alter, Wohlstand und der Bekanntheit der Stadt. All diese drei Qualifikationen mögen für den Außenstehenden im Vergleich zu Cyrodiil, Windhelm oder gar Sentinel phantasievoll erscheinen, doch Dolchsturz war schon vor dem Beitritt in das Kaiserreich eines der größten Königreiche in Hochfels und behält sich das Recht vor, seinen königlichen Hof nach cyrodiilischer Tradition aufrechtzuerhalten. Obwohl nur wenige Gebäude jedes möglichen Alters überleben – die Bretonen stehen ihrer Geschichte unsentimental gegenüber – ist Dolchsturz nahezu antik; ursprünglich gegründet wurde die Stadt durch die Nord als Küstenstützpunkt während der Blütezeit des Ersten Kaiserreiches. Das Vermögen der Stadt hat in den letzten Jahren zu- und abgenommen; während des Alessianischen Zeitraums war sie von großer Bedeutung, litt aber sehr stark unter der Thrassianischen Plage und ist erst jetzt allmählich dabei, sich zu erholen. Der Aufstieg von Wegesruh hat hat die Bedeutung Dolchsturzes als Hafenstadt verringert, obwohl sie von der Öffnung des Handels mit dem Inneren des Landes profitieren sollte. Wegesruh Wegesruh sieht sich schon immer als die Konkurrenz von Dolchsturz, leidet jedoch immer noch unter einem Minderwertigkeitskomplex, das in der Zurschaustellung des Herrscherhauses offensichtlich wird. Dolchsturz war bereits ein etabliertes Reich, als Wegesruh noch eine Ansammlung grober Hütten an der Mündung des Bjoulsae-Flusses war. Wegesruh blühte nach dem Fall von Orsinium jedoch mit aller Macht auf, als das gesamte Tamriel damit begann, durch seine Tore zu fließen. Heute hat die Stadt die stärkste Population von Hochfels. Die Händler von Wegesruh haben die Ankunft des Kaiserreiches willkommen geheißen, insbesondere die Nordwestflotte, welche die Unterdrückung der berüchtigten Piraten der Iliac-Bucht zu ihrer größten Priorität machte. Insel Balfiera Diese in der Iliac-Bucht gelegene Insel wurde von den Köngireichen von Hochfels für Jahrhunderte als ein neutraler Treffpunkt für diplomatische Verhandlungen und vertragliche Neuverpflichtungen genutzt. Auch berühmt ist sie für die rätselhafte Struktur, die als Direnniturm bekannt ist, ein runder Turm, der hunderte Meter in den Himmel reicht. Der traditionelle Herrscher der Insel ist als der Kastellan von Balfiera bekannt, was vielleicht seine ursprüngliche Rolle als Kommandant des Direnni- oder Balfieraturms widerspiegelt, denn dieser wurde von der berüchtigten Direnni-Hegemonie als Festung und Gefängnis verwendet. Merkwürdiger noch ist die Tatsache, dass die hereditären Kastellane Altmer sind, die einzige bekannte herrschende Elfenfamilie in menschlichen Gefilden. Die Kastellane residieren immer noch im Turm, obwohl dessen wahre Herkunft und dessen wahres Ziel ein Geheimnis bleibt. Eine kürzlich durchgeführte archäologische Studie, bei welcher die neusten Techniken der Wahrsagerei und Zauberei verwendet wurden, hat den Bau des Turms auf einen Zeitpunkt etwa um ME2500 zurückgeschoben, was den Turm zu der bei weitem ältesten bekannten Struktur Tamriels macht. Obwohl er im Laufe der Jahre stark verändert wurde, wobei auch einiges angebaut wurde, ist sein Kern ein glatter Zylinder aus glänzendem Metall; es wird angenommen, dass sich der Turm ebenso weit in die Erde gräbt wie er sich in den Himmel hebt, doch seine Tiefen und Fundamente bleiben bislang unerforscht. Westliche Ebene Die Westliche Ebene ist eigentlich der östlichste Abschnitt der bretonischen Länder, denn sein Name leitet sich von seiner Lage an den westlichen Grenzen Himmelsrands ab. Während des Ersten Kaiserreiches wurde es als eines der Fürstentümer von jener Provinz integriert und zahlreiche Nord besiedelten die sanften Hügel und angenehmen Täler, doch sie zahlten im Zuge der Auflösung des Kaiserreichs einen schrecklichen Preis, denn die Aldmeri eroberten die Westliche Ebene mit aller Macht zurück und schlachteten die nordischen Kolonisten bis zum letzten Manne; herzlich wenig Nordblut fließt in den Adern der heutigen Bewohner. Zur Absicherung gegen künftige Überfalle seitens Himmelsrand gestalteten die Aldmeri die Westliche Ebene zu einer uneinnehmbaren Bastion um. So blieb die Ebene länger als jeder andere Teil von Hochfels unter elfischer Herrschaft. Das Erbe dieses dunklen Aufenthalts kann heute noch gesehen werden. Die Bewohner der Ebene sind selbst für bretonische Maßstäbe Mischlinge. Sie stammen ursprünglich von einem der frühsten atmoranischen Stämme ab, die Tamriel besiedelten, wobei ihre Abstammungslinie nunmehr über fast jedes Volk reicht. Der Aufstand, welcher die Westliche Ebene schließlich "befreite", endete in der Vernichtung der aldmerischen Herren, wobei Elfenblut weiterhin stark im Blute der Bewohner der Ebene fließt, weshalb diese die verschwiegene, hochmütige Haltung dieses Volkes innehaben. In späteren Jahren handelten und tauschten sie mit den Orkdörfern, die sich auch in ihren Bergen befanden, und lernten viel über die tiervölkische Magie. Die Magie der Weite wird immer noch weitgehend untersucht, obwohl sie von der Magiergilde, die sie als gefährlich fürchten, verboten wurde und die Bewohner der Ebene häufig "Hexer von Hochfels" genannt werden. Banditentum und Gesetzlosigkeit plagen die Region weiterhin und sie verbleibt unter der direkten Herrschaft des provisorischen Gouverneurs Titus AloriusColovianische Offiziere wurden traditionell als Provinzgouverneure zu den menschlichen Regionen des Reiches ernannt, da diese oftmals am meisten die Aufrichtigen der Männer des Kaisers benötigen.. Reisenden wird geraten, diesen Bereich zu vermeiden, bis die vorliegenden Störungen unterdrückt wurden – ein Zustand, der jedoch wahrscheinlich in Bälde behoben sein wird. Die Vorteile einer Mitgliedschaft im Reich sind so patent und der Widerstand der rebellischen Bewohner der Weite so sinnlos, dass die Westliche Ebene sich wohl bald dem restlichen Hochfels anschließt, in der neuen Ära des Friedens und des Wohlstands durch die unermüdlichen Bemühungen von Tiber Septim und seiner treuen Gefährten. Wir können nur hoffen, dass dies ohne weiteres unnützes Blutvergießen erfolgt. Anmerkungen Anmerkungen durch YR: en:Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock fr:Guide de poche de l'Empire, Première édition: Hauteroche it:Guida Tascabile all'Impero, Prima Edizione: High Rock pl:Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Lore